


Under the Table

by PyrophobicDragon



Series: Risk and Reward [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrophobicDragon/pseuds/PyrophobicDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even back with the other Overwatch agents, Hanzo keeps bribing McCree.</p>
<p>Sequel to Bribery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that Bribery sequel I promised.

“Ah. It’s good to be back, huh?”

McCree and Hanzo stood in front of the latest Overwatch headquarters, currently housing some fifteen-odd people. Their month-long excursion to Numbani had drawn to a close, and they were recalled to join with the more-or-less solidified Overwatch. Privately, Hanzo regretted having to leave Numbani. It was an idyllic life. They did, however, ended up being attacked once, but it was only once.

“Want me to carry that for you?” McCree asked Hanzo, pointing to one of his bags.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow in response. “I suppose you want something in exchange?”

“You got me pinned, sweetheart,” McCree smirked.

Hanzo sighed, then looked around. When he was sure no one was in view, he leaned up and pecked a kiss onto McCree’s cheek, who grinned at him, picked up his bag, and went whistling inside.

***

They should probably stop this little game of theirs, but Hanzo was honestly enjoying it. Trying to sneak kisses in dark corners was fun when it was with McCree.

Hanzo was leaning against a tree in the darkened front yard, breathing in the cool night air, when McCree stepped next to him. Hanzo didn’t bother turning to look at him. “Here for your no-smoking kiss, then?”

“You know me too well, sugar. Now pucker up.” Hanzo sighed and turned his head just enough to give McCree his kiss. McCree cupped the back of his head with one hand and his waist with the other, pulling Hanzo close to his chest until Hanzo broke the kiss. 

“You’re an awful, awful man, McCree,” Hanzo murmured, but he couldn’t keep his affection from bleeding into his voice. 

The moment was interrupted by Hana’s voice from inside the building. “Hanzo? Hanzo, where are you?”

At McCree’s puzzled expression, Hanzo sighed. “I made the mistake of telling that girl that I could run a video game in about an hour. Now she’s determined to watch me do it.”

With their bodies this close together, Hanzo could feel the laughter rippling through McCree’s belly. “Well, love, you shouldn’t leave Hana hanging. Go on inside. I might swing by later to watch ya.”

Hanzo nodded and brushed their lips together again in a quick kiss before heading back inside. He was halfway to the door when Hana poked her head out. “There you are! Come inside and show me your skills!” As the two of them headed back inside, Hanzo looked over his shoulder at McCree and winked, so quickly he was sure he imagined it.

Frankly, he could really use a smoke right now, but resisting for the sake of Hanzo’s kisses was totally worth it.

***

Soldier: 76, formerly known as Jack Morrison, had seen a lot of shit in his life. He prided himself on not being surprised by anything at this point.

But even he was taken aback when he walked into the kitchen and saw Jesse McCree doing the dishes.

Hanzo looked up at him from where he was reading the news at the kitchen table and nodded at him, but Jack was too frozen to respond. He surreptitiously pinched himself. Maybe this was just a really weird dream, but nope, he didn’t wake up.

“McCree. Why are you doing the dishes?” he finally found his voice.

McCree gave him a look. “Am I not supposed to?”

“The McCree I know wouldn’t touch a pile of dirty dishes with a ten-foot pole, especially not after last night’s fried food,” Jack pointed out.

McCree scowled down at the plates. “I was given an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

Jack blinked at him. “Who gave you offer and what did they give you?”

“Can’t and won’t tell, officer.” McCree gave him a cheeky smile, and Jack sighed.

“Well. At least you’re doing them.” With that parting shot, Jack left the kitchen to go to other places where the world still made sense.

He missed Hanzo rising from the kitchen table to give McCree a big, wet kiss.

***

“What are you making?” asked Zarya, poking her head into the kitchen, where McCree was was standing over a large boiling pot, squinting at a piece of paper in his hand. He looked up her briefly.

“I’m makin’ my grandma’s muendo. It should be ready by dinnertime.” Zarya automatically glanced at the clock. It was barely high noon.

“Yeah, it takes a while,” McCree admitted when he saw her glance.

“You are putting a lot of effort into this, McCree,” was Zarya’s only comment when she left the kitchen.

Somehow, by the time six o’clock rolled around, McCree had recruited most of the other agents into helping him prepare dinner: stirring the pot, chopping onions, scallions, and chives, heating up tortillas.

Dinner was declared a resounding success.

After the meal, Hanzo walked into the kitchen with his empty bowl, where McCree was digging through the shelves looking for containers to store the leftovers in. He put his bowl in the sink and crowded McCree against the kitchen counter. “You wore this on purpose, didn’t you?” he asked, grabbing the flamboyant “Kiss the Cook” apron McCree was wearing.

McCree didn’t bother confirming or denying, simply chuckling. “Well, I made dinner, just like you asked.”

“I must admit, I was surprised at how much work you deemed necessary for this.” Hanzo tilted his head and smiled at McCree. “I believe you’ve earned your reward, and then some.”

The kiss was long and slow, with McCree’s hands on Hanzo’s waist and Hanzo’s hands around McCree’s neck. It was soon interrupted by footsteps in the hall.

Mei walked in with a towering stack of bowls. Hanzo was standing over the kitchen sink, washing dishes, while McCree was going through the cupboards. “Oh! Hanzo! I can help you with the dishes. There’s an awful lot of them. And thanks again, Jesse, for the lovely meal.”

Jesse smiled at her over his shoulder. “It was no problem, Mei.”

She frowned. Standing next to Hanzo allowed her to notice the flush in his face. “Let me open a window. It’s a little warm in here, isn’t it?”

With the water on, she couldn’t hear Jesse’s chuckle.

***

At some point, Winston decided it was high time for an Overwatch-wide mission. All of the agents piled into one of their “sky limos,” as D.Va and Lucio called it, and took off for a weapons factory in America. Overwatch had gotten news that Talon may raid the area, so off to America it was.

By the time they got there, the security fence had been breached and most of the guards were dead. “Alright, team. You know the drill: keep Talon from exiting the building with whatever they came here for,” growled Soldier: 76. The team scattered into the night to position themselves around the building. 

Before McCree could slip away, he was stopped by Hanzo’s voice. “McCree. Stay safe?”

McCree smiled at him, although Hanzo likely couldn’t see it in the dark. “Yeah. You too.”

Hanzo took a moment to survey the area, deciding eventually to climb up one of the watchtowers stationed around the building. As he climbed up, his comm beeped and 76’s voice came over the headset. “There’s a nondescript truck your way, about three o’clock from where you’re facing. Can you-”

“Shoot out the tires? Understood.”

At the top of the watchtower, he took careful aim and shot three times. In the meantime, a loud commotion had started from inside the building. Winston’s voice was next. “We have engaged combat. Everyone stay alert!”

“Twenty-five to thirty people, three large crates on a payload. No snipers, but I thought I smelled Reaper’s sulfur around here.” Genji.

“Pharah, if this payload gets too far out, just blow it up.” 76 again.

A few people spilled out into the yard, so Hanzo took aim and started firing. He could see his companions running around, firing, ducking, dodging. Then he heard D.Va’s panicked voice. “There’s smoke coming out of the truck! Black smoke coming out of the truck!”

“Hanzo, watch out, he’s going up the watchtower!”

He raised his comm to acknowledge, but grabbed his bow instead when too-familiar black smoke swirled up to his position

Reaper materialized before him, holding one of his arrows. “Should have gotten baby Amari to blow up the truck. This just made me mad.”

Too close. He won’t have enough space to do a full draw in this space, so his best bet would be to flee. He turned and dove for the edge, but a clawed hand around his leg yanked him back, so he twisted and bashed Reaper’s shoulder with his club then immediately dove to the side, barely avoiding the blast from the shotgun.

As he turned and twisted, evading Reaper’s shots and trying to get in a few blows as well, he could distantly hear a wild commotion over the comms, but he ignored what was being said in favor of trying to survive.

When Reaper tossed aside his shotguns to reload, Hanzo seized the opportunity. He ran in and bashed Reaper across the face with his bow, simultaneously yanking out the small blade from the pouch on his waist and sticking it into Reaper’s side, forcing the wraith to dematerialize. Black smoke rushed away from his grip and the blade clattered onto the ground.

His relief was short-lived when from behind him he felt clawed hands closing around his throat. He realized with abrupt clarity that he was going to die.

“I would have given you a nice clean death,” Reaper hissed into his ear over the sounds of his chokes, “But you distracted me for far too long.” His grip tightened and everything began to darken. “Now DIE.”

Suddenly, the world flashed to white and six shots rang out just behind his ear. The grip on this throat disappeared and the smell of sulfur filled the space as the black smoke went out and away.

Hanzo fell forwards onto his hands and knees, gasping for air. A soothing hand ran up and down his spine, and McCree’s voice sounded, both over the comm and from right behind him “I got Reaper. Hanzo’s alive, but his throat sounds rough and his left leg is sparking.”

“I can rocket up there and grab him if he has trouble getting down?” offered Pharah.

Hanzo shook his head at that and hauled himself up, using the wall and McCree. Looking down, his left leg was indeed sparking, but when he put pressure on it, it held his weight reasonably well, albeit with quite a bit of pain. He hadn’t even noticed it during the fight, so hopefully it would hold up until he got down from the tower.

“You got it?” McCree asked. The concern was visible in his eyes, so Hanzo gave him a reassuring half smile (although it looked more like a grimace) and nodded, jerking his head towards the ladder down.

“I’ll go first, then? In case you fall.”

Hanzo nodded again and followed McCree back towards the ground.

At the base of the tower, McCree immediately came to his side to support him. Looking around, all the Talon agents were dead, imprisoned, or disappeared. Winston loped over. “I tipped off the local police, so we’re good to go here. Get into the transport.”

Inside the transport, Mercy firmly took Hanzo from McCree and pushed him down onto one of the couches. “McCree said your throat and your leg. Does it hurt anywhere else?”

Hanzo shook his head, staring at the ceiling. He could feel the adrenaline thrumming through his veins, making his whole body shake. His mind still has not quite caught up with the fact that he wasn’t dead after all, and he could feel the sort of painful sharpness the world always took on after a near-death experience. He suddenly remembered that he needed to do something.

Pushing aside Mercy’s arm, he sat up from the couch and stood, supporting himself with the table. Once the pain in his leg died down a little, he let go of the table and limped determinedly over to where McCree was leaning against a wall. In other circumstances, he would have found Mercy’s scandalized “What are you doing?” both mildly amusing and vaguely frightening, but right now he was a man on a mission.

He finally reached McCree, putting both arms against the wall on either side of McCree to steady himself. McCree quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly anticipating what was coming next, but he didn’t look away or try to push Hanzo off, so he took that as permission to go through with it.

He took his arms off the wall and pressed them to McCree’s chest instead, and leaned in for a kiss.

It was the sort of kiss that people write books about. It was the sort of kiss that, in movies, would be accompanied by a sweeping soundtrack and a wide pan-around the kissing couple but here it was instead accompanied by the whirring of the transport and the gasps of their co-workers and the sound of Genji unsheathing his shurikens.

McCree’s arms came up and wrapped around Hanzo’s waist, both holding him close and offering a bit of support. Hanzo took this opportunity to tilt his head just a little bit and deepen the kiss, closing his eyes so he could concentrate more on the smell of McCree and the feeling of them pressed together.

Finally, after what felt like both an eternity and a far too short period of time, Hanzo pulled away from McCree, instead burying his head into the crook of his shoulder. When he spoke, it was muffled by McCree’s serape. “Thank you. Thank you so much, my love.”

One of the hands on his waist started moving up and down, stroking him lower back. “I’ve got you, darlin’. I’ve got you,” McCree murmured, his voice low.

The silence was broken by Lucio clearing his voice awkwardly. “So that’s a thing.”

That was the cue to open the floodgates. “How long has that been a thing?” asked Tracer.

“Why did you not tell us that was a thing?” growled 76.

“Why did you not tell ME that was a thing?” asked Genji, sounding darker than Reaper’s cloak. Hanzo could feel McCree swallow nervously.

“How did that become a thing?” That one was Pharah.

“Do we still require agents to fill out the paperwork for those sort of things?” wondered Winston. (“We haven’t thought about this situation yet,” replied Athena serenely.)

Mercy lived up to her name and saved them from having to answer those questions. “Everyone be quiet, please. Hanzo, come back over here and let me take a look at you. You may bring McCree.”

The rest of the ride was spent in blessed, but confused, silence.

***

They did end up having to fill out quite a lot of paperwork. But Hanzo allowed them to hold hands while filling it out, so it was okay.

They also had to sit through a very awkward talk with 76, where he fumbled and mumbled about separation of work and personal life and how sometimes the mixing wasn’t bad until it was. Finally, McCree turned to Hanzo and said, “What he’s basically trying to say is if we break up, try not to break up Overwatch and break down a building in the process.” Having Jack chase him around the building was totally worth it to watch him sputter.

They also had to sit through an equally awkward lecture by Angela about safe sex and sexually transmitted infections. She sent them on their way with a box of novelty condoms, which was a little bit worth it.

They (or rather, McCree) also had to sit through a terrifying talk with Genji, which was less of a conversation and more of a Genji-sits-there-sharpening-his-blade-while-McCree-sweats. He was saved by Hanzo entering the room and sitting in his lap to kiss him thoroughly, which embarrassed Genji so much he had to leave the room.

***

“McCree, I noticed you have stopped smoking. Are you having trouble with any withdrawal symptoms? If so, I can assist you,” offered Angela during dinner one day.

McCree shook his head. “I’ve been doin’ just fine.” He could have left it there, but he had to add, “I’ve had other things to occupy my mouth with.”

Hanzo pinked at that.

After dinner, McCree once again found himself and his boyfriend out in the darkened yard. Hanzo turned to him and said, out of the blue, “You are an awful, awful man, McCree.”

But he still got his kiss, so who’s the real winner here?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the game I was thinking about for Hanzo to speedrun was a Kirby game. He likes to speedrun things with 100% completion.
> 
> Thanks to the McHanzo Discord chat for listening to me whine, as well as providing an idea of what McCree could make.


End file.
